Yellow eyes unite us
by Ostap2424
Summary: Story of two great chefs, which both came from little restaurants to take a bite of a bigger world. They expected to learn how to be even better at cooking then they already are, but what they didn't expected is to find love of their lives, but hey... Who said there is no place for romance in Totsuki? (I do not own Shokugeki no Soma Manga/Anime etc..) Hope you'll like it. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, It's Ostap2424. I'll be short with my description:It's going to be story, pairing to be exact of Souma and *Dramatic pause for effect* Megumi! Yeah,I know everyone likes SomErina (Call it whatever you like), but I just don't believe that ship to be realistic (Even doe it's anime/manga). Anyways I'm gonna pair them both,btw it's M rated because of some smut coming soon (If I'll have more free time I'm gonna put it right into this chapter) Story takes place after Shokugeki of Soma with Nakiri Alice. See you at the end.**

 _'Huh that was close. Even doe I try to look calm and cool all that time,still I was pretty scared.'_ He thought to himself. Sweat was all over his face, few drops were making their way down his nose, those drops tickled his nose a bit. Soma untied his bandage from his forhead so that he could wipe his face and neck from sweat a bit. He was tired, **Really** tired. Soma never liked to admit that he was scared,tired,nervous and etc. He thought it was a weakness,at least he thought so before he met Megumi. After Soma met Megumi he never thought again that showing that you're afraid,scared or nervous was a weakness,still he didn't liked to that. Soma liked to keep his _'cool'_ profile. _'Megumi is a great chief.'_ This is what he was thinking every time he looked at her. She never admited that doe. Soma always tried to assure her that she didn't needed his help to be a good chef, because she was one already. That thought always screwed her effort a bit but that day finaly became one when Megumi finally admited to herself that she could handle cooking on her own, but ofcourse his help was always appreciated.

Soma was walking down the coridore from the Moon Arena. While holding his bandage with both hands,which was bowed on his neck.

"Pheeew" Soma sighed

"Soma-Kun!" Familiar voice exclaimed his name with happy tone.

"Eeeh?" Soma asked the person.

It was Megumi. She was wearing her cooking uniform and looked like she was geting ready for something serious. Megumi chearfully stood up from bench, runned to Soma kun, clapped her hands together and gave him bright smile.

"I was watching you from the waiting room...Congratulations Soma-Kun!"

"Tadokoro,you're next huh?" Soma asked curiously.

"Yeah...I was really nervous,that they prepared a waiting room just for me. And I didn't know when I was going to be called until just before it actually happened " Tadokora finished her sentence with sigh.

"Ah,true that. That'd be nerve-wracking." Soma agreed.

"But...Somehow you look relaxed."

"Is that so?" Megumi asked happily.

"M...Maybe I am"

"You know..." Megumi started

"All over preliminaries,I was wondering if I am actually worthy of it."

"Tadokoro, don't sa-" He didn't managed to finish his sentence,she didn't let him to.

"Soma-kun,you helped me a lot,actually you safed me on that Shokugeki with Shinomiya-Senpai and I'm very thankfull for that,but I just don't know if-if I-" Megumi started to sob.

Soma came closer to her and place his hands on her shoulder. He tried to be as gentle as possible,Megumi was like a beautiful flower which was about to be broken by wind of pressure. Megumi looked straight at his yellow eyes, they were full with care and understanding. When Megumi realized that she actually cried that stupidly in front of him it took all of her power of will to stop this pathetic crying (At least she thought it was looking pathetic)

Megumi was rubbing her tears off her eyes. In that time gently squeezed her shoulders a bit so that he could get her's attention.

"Tadokoro. You remember training camp right?" Soma asked

"Y-yeah" Megumi answere while still sobing a bit.

"That day when you were about to be expeled I challenged Shinomiya-senpai for a Shokugeki. Later I explained it with the next words: "You weren't meant to be expelled". And it was true. I decided to risk it all because, you were more then worthy of Totsuki and lose of you would be bad for our dorm,academy,your friends and...

 **Me** " Soma finished.

Megumi's heart skiped a beat,she could feel that. It didn't hurted,it was rather...strange but comfortable to feel.

She didn't knew what to say. His words were like punch out of nowhere,but feeling of knowing that Soma cared about her was very comfortable to stay with. A guy who was often pissing her off by his way too confident and cocky behavior, was actually behaving in very other way just like that time when he picked a fight with Shenomiya-senpai.

"I-I don't know what to say" Megumi said quietly hoping that Soma is not going to hear that, but ofcourse he did.

"You don't need to say anything." Soma answered kindly.

 _'Contestant Tadokoro Megumi get ready!'_ Member of staff exclaimed

"Last thing I'm going to say."

"Tadokoro... **You are worthy of it.** Now go show them what you got." Soma said it with his usual smirk.

"Will do" Megumi answered nicely.

 **A/N Well, that's going to be it for chapter one. Hope you enjoyed, 'til Sunday I'm gonna realese new one.**

 **Few details about this story.**

 **1\. Megumi is going to look a bit more different, like on avatar of this story (I think she's more beautiful in that way. Same goes for Soma)**

 **2\. This story is going to follow manga in different way, by this I mean that story is not going to be copy of original manga story, I'll change it a bit**

 **3\. I do not own Shokugeki no Soma. Either manga or anime. It's owned by their respectful and great authors (Forgot their names)**

 **BTW I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT SEASON 2 (Even doe I read manga every week)**

 **See you in 3 days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello there fellow fanfictioners (Yeah I know it's sounds like shit x( ). As I promised here's chapter 2. Smut in the next one garanteed (Actually half of the next one will be containing SMUT. I'll make it done 'til Friday). Story will be going differently from original (As I said in previous chapter) So, now is the time for Megumi to show what she really capable off. Will new golden age of Polar Star dorm begin? We shall see. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Shokugeki no Soma. They belong to their respectful and great authors (Forgot their names XD)**

 _'Tadokoro,you're a great chef. Just cook what you think you should'_ That's what he thought that day. His heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was about to burst out of him. Soma was woried about her, if she wouldn't win that day, Megumi would be totally crashed, but Soma couldn't even imagine that the person who he saw as an innocent sheep would become a beast of his level that day.

Megumi was making her way to the arena trough the corridor. God,every idiot could see that she was worried. Even after 'motivation speach' of Soma,well...It didn't gave much effect. Her body,completely from her forehead to her foots was shaking and sweating like crazy. _'Where is that Megumi who managed to gain 93 points in her group?'_ Soma wondered.

(I want to remind you, that this story is kind of AU so events are different.)

Shouts of indignation were heard all over the stands of arena. Everyone were already burying Megumi on the cemetry of lossers,only Polar Star dorm cheer team were supporting her,but on the background of moral oppression, it wasn't much of a help.

Kurokiba slowly made his way up to the stage,suprisingly without escort of his 'owner' Alice, that was just beaten by Soma-kun. He was calm,cold,emotionless as always. But he was like that only when his bandage was tightly tied on his hand. His "Berserker" mode was way more frightening. His knifes were all sorted, nicely washed and sharpened,while Megumi already managed to drop few knifes on the floor.

'God,please help her.I've done everything I could. At least I hope for that.'

'Megumi what happend to you? Could it be...'

*Flashback*

*Thought* Few weeks ago Megumi was second place in her group and today...She looks helpless. Soma noticed that something strange was going on inside her, not on physical but on psychological level. Soma felt like a fool after that day, when he was too afraid to ask her...Why?

 _'Oh man, it feels good to be on the first place.' Soma thought to himself. As he was walking upstairs to his room, Soma was quietly singing his 'hope song' (Intro song from anime. I freaking love that one XD). Before Soma could open door of his room, sound which was coming from Megumi's room atracted his attention. Soma could clearly hear a sound of a girl sob. Also that she was talking with someone by mobile phone. Soma were boiling with wish to knock into her door and ask what happened, but something was holding him back._

 _"*Sob* When?" Megumi hardly managed to spell one single word._

 _Soma was at loss. 'What should I do?' He wondered._

 _For some minutes she was just sobing without saying anything. Soma was standing **frozen** in front of her doors. Both his heart and blood stream stopped._

 _"*Short sob* I'll come after prelimenaries." Megumi finished and throwed her phone on the floor._

 _Like an idiot he decided to stay out of this,but the time would come and he had to ask her. There were no doubt about that. Instead of showing her, his support , his care , he foolishly stayed out of it._

 _*End of Flashback*_

His mind was screaming only one thing to him: ' **Idiot!'**. It was partly his fault and Soma knew that. Guilt started to sink out of him. Slowly and painfuly. He punched his fist against the wall as hard as he could, so that he could strangle that pain in his soul, but it didn't helped at all.

"Sorry Megumi, sorry." Soma quietly whispered

Both Kurokiba and Megumi were prepared for that what was about to happened, Soma could only spectate after Megumi and feel bad for her.

"Contestants! Welcome and congratulations with making it into quarter-finals." Familiar voice shouted into microphone. Everybody tried to find source of that voice, but it doesn't seemed, that 'source' was inside the building.

Familiar peson appeared from the shadow. Gin Dojima to be exact.

"We will now, spectate and judge this great match, which will determine the fate of this chefs."

"Chefs! Today's theme is Ramen. Your cooking time limit is 2 hours. You may start from...Now!" Dojima shouted.

Both Megumi and Kurokiba rushed to their cooking stations. Ingridients were choped,skined,washed,boiled and every imaginable actions were performed.

Soma was thinking how he could help her. After screwing up so badly, his thinking potential wasn't that big.

And then idea poped up in his mind. He immediately ran to the waiting room. Soma took some paper and pen and started to write his message. After he was done, he folded paper into the 'plane' shape and now rushed to the stands.

Meanwhile, Megumi was looking really bad on stage. It looked like she didn't even tried to win this one.

'What's wrong with her?' 'I guess she really is a loser' Whispers like that could be heard by cheer team of Polar Star dorm.

'Hold on, Megumi. You can do that again..Right?' Yuki thought to herself

"Guys!" Familiar voice atracted attention of cheer group.

"Yukihira-kun? Where have y-" She was interupted by him.

"I'll explain later!" Soma shouted and came closer to the edge of the tribune which were protected by fence.

Soma aimed his paper plane and was ready to throw it right on the table of Megumi's cooking station.

"Please,please make it in time." Soma begged before he made a throw.

Plane were unstable and unpredictible. Shout of viewers were enough to shake it's hole construction. Still like in some kind of fairytale it actually reached it's destination.

"Yeah!" Soma exclaimed happily.

Megumi immediately spoted paper plane and was surprised by it. She rushed to it grabbed,but still didn't knew what to do with it.

Dojima-senpai saw that Megumi grabbed something strange, so he approached her personally to check what was that.

"Contestant Tadokoro, what's that you're holding?" Dojima-senpai asked curiosly in his ussual serious tone.

"Eeh...I think that's a letter. May I read it?" Megumi quietly asked.

"That's not restricted, but remember that your time is limited" Dojima-senpai finished his sentence and went back to his judge sit.

"Y-yes" Megumi answered with her now, ussual quite tone.

Megumi rushed back to the paper plane and arched it back to it's normal paper shape. She started to read it.

 _'Dear Tadokoro, I'm not sure what's bothering you or who/what did you lost._

 _Because of that I feel stupid and helpless. Also I forgot to tell you something important._

 _Few day ago I, heard you sobing and talking with someone on your mobile telephone._

 _I feel very sorry for not helping you at that moment. At the moment when you needed it the most._

 _At age of 11 I lost my mother. God, I loved her so much._

 _After she died, I stopped cooking for a few months and all strength of my wish for cooking were lost._

 _It took me some time, to realize that it actually happened and that she's not with me anymore._

 _Everyday, I used to wake up and cook breakfast for her, come from school and make her lunch and before going to bed I was making her a diner._

 _After she died I didn't had anyone to cook for. Well, I had dad but he was 1-st rate chef so it wasn't much of a help._

 _When I was 9 my dad told very interesting thing._

 _"Soma, secret of cooking is to find someone who you would like to cook for."_

 _"That's how you became such a great chef?" Little Soma asked his dad._

 _" *Laugh* Well,you can say so"_

 _And even now, when I'm cooking, I always try to imagine that, I'm cooking for my she'll come and have a not of it. Even though I know it's never going to happen 'cause she's not with me anymore._

 _What I'm trying to say is: Even after you lost that 'source' of cooking you should still believe in **it.**_

 _Good luck._

 _- **Soma** '_

 **A/N As I promised here's new chapter. Huh, it took me all day to write it, but still I fell like it was sorth it. Thank you _The Enchanted Library_ for your review. I hope that my english is now better then it used to be. If you have spotted any errors or something what you think don't fit, feel fre to voice it. (Same goes for others.)**

 **Info about next chapter: It's going to be done 'til Friday, also it's going to contain sexual content. Also I think it will be longer then this one. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave positive and negative reviews. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

**A/N Hello fellow fanfictioners. It's me again. As I promised here's new chapter.(Sorry for taking a bit longer break then expected. Explanation will be written in the end of this chapter) Btw, I'm curious if you liked the previous chapter. (Next chapter will be done in two or three weeks not sure.) Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no soma manga/anime etc... This anime/manga owned by their respectful and awesome authors. (Forgot their names. XD)**

Megumi stood frozen and just couldn't move single muscle in her body. Her soul, mind, body were 'turned off' if you might say so.

'He..Heard?' This thought were running all over her mind.

'One hour remaining!' Host exclaimed into his microphone. Situation was intense, Megumi's dish were half ready but it took her almost 5 minutes to read that letter and in cooking world, especially in profesional cooking world, 5 minutes is like 5 hours for us, mortals.

'Crap, did I really had to do that?' Soma thought to himself.

Soma assumed of Megumi's reaction, that his actions made it even more hard for her to continue cooking a bit more confident. He was at lost ofcourse because if he would talk her something face to face while she's cooking, Tadokoro would be disqualified,so that wasn't the option for Soma.

Megumi was still standing frozen, like a dead flower in a cold, dark forest. She seemed to quit the reality we know and went into her very own one.

One of the judges felt something strange, so he talked with Dojima-Senpai about his worries. After they finished their conversation Dojima-Senpai decided to come and check Tadokoro once more, since as judge and person who knows that she's a good chef, he couldn't just ignore the situation.

'Strange...During first stages of the preliminaries, assuming of that what I heard, she was a beast of her group. Now...Tadokoro, is rather like a wounded sheep.' Dojima-senpai thought.

Meanwhile Soma was standing on tribunes and blaming himself for being so afraid and stupid. His actions caused all of it, at least that's what Soma believed that day. Anger and feeling of absolute helplessness were spreading all over him.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU HELPED HER WHEN SHE NEEDED IT YOU IDIOT!' His mind were shouting at physical him.

'Calm down, Megumi.. Breath, clap your hands together. Remember that trick Soma learned you?' Megumi tried to calm herself down. Her nerve system sure was on the edge, still she did not intended to lose this shokugeki, Tadokoro had something to prove herself.

Dojima-senpai approached Tadokoro and spoke up.

''Contestant Tadokoro, is something wrong?'' Dojima-senpai kindly asked.

At first, Tadokoro did not reacted, because of fear and stress, corks formed in her ears, so it was a bit of a trouble to hear anything, even on the close distance... Especially when all of the arena is full with excited first years. That didn't stopped Dojima-Senpai though. He came closer, still he was afraid to touch her in physical way, because of the rules, that was highly restricted, though he never would dare to cause her any pain. He asked her again if everything was alright. Megumi turned her neck in his direction and tried to hear what Dojima-Senpai said to her. Ear-corks weakened their grip, it was more easy for Tadokoro to hear now. Without giving too much details she simply answered 'Yes', also she asked how much time she had until shokugeki is over. Dojima-senpai rolled his sleeve and looked at his wrist watch and checked how much time she had to finish her dish. Megumi nodded and finally for such a long time came back to her cooking station.

Kurokiba was cooking agresively and confident like allways. Judges could fell fragrance of his ramen in the air, some of them couldn't hold saliva in their mouths because of that amaizing smell. Soma noticed, that just beaten Alice was looking at Kurokiba from the coridore which was leading to the waiting room, with very interesting look. It was pure excitment that was expresed on her face, some blush could be noticed as well.

(Comments about this scene will be listed at the end.)

(For those who didn't read manga or if I forgot to tell you, theme for this shokugeki was ramen.)

Megumi decided to think over about Soma's words again.

'Who would I like to cook for..huh? Well..there is few, but the one is...' When Megumi actually realized who that person is, she heavily blushed. Butterflies started to fly inside of her stomach and she began to get even more confused.

'If I'll give up now, **everything** what Soma did to help me will go to waste.' Megumi assumed

' _I'll fight!'_

Soma was about to give his hope away, but then just in the last second, Megumi waved him with her hand and tried to shout something, which was probably adressed to him. Unfortunately he couldn't hear none of what she wanted to say because of the public which just couldn't stop exclaiming their hate or support to the contestants. Most loud were the group of the Kawashima-sama (Commentator or a host, call her however you want to) fans. For them she was like a god...Or something like that.

Soma was burning with wish to hear what she had to say. 'Man, such a tease.' Soma smiled boldly as he thought about that. Soma, decided to come back to the Polar Star Cheer group and help them in anyway he could, afterall that was the best thing he could do at the moment. Yuki were sure hell as happy that the fighting spirit returned to Megumi. Ever so energetic Yuki, now was like charged with a help of a nuclear plant. Energy could be felt around her, but it didn't smelled very well...Like a sweat, because well...it was a smell of sweat...Yeah. Yuki felt a hand on her shoulder,she turned her neck slowly, still pretty fast and saw a very familiar person. It was Soma, look on his face was rather happy then serious. _'As ussual'_ in other words.

''How everyone's doing,Yuki?'' Soma hapilly asked.

''Pretty good. Hey, Soma what was that you wrote to her?''

Soma was about to walk away, as she asked him that unexpected question. 'What should I answer?' Soma wondered.

''Let's just say, it wasn't nothing special'' After that he excused himself into the spectating room, where earlier Megumi congratulated him and left Yuki guessing what he wrote.

 **25 minutes later...**

'Yes! It's done.I hope it will be enough, wish I could get 1/3 of Soma's confidence.' Lite jokes were a good method to calm herself down a bit and distract her from bad thoughts.

 _'10 minutes remaining!'_ Host exclaimed with all her might of voice into the microphone. That message send chils to the back of Megumi. At the same time Kurokiba seemed no to care at all.

 _'Looks like Kurokiba-kun will be serving his dish first.'_ Megumi thought.

'Contestant Kurokiba will be serving his dish first! Let's us see what he prepared for our respectfull judges.

Kurokiba laid bowls with his dish on the carriage and drove it directly to the judges table. His ramen had a silver cover on, so what kind of ramen is that stayed mystery. It looked like Kurokiba wanted to tease judges a bit so that their apetite won't be asleap anymore. And then, moment of truth...Kurokiba took away silver cover from his ramen and dish was revealed.

''Now, eat!'' He ordered. ''It's _Soup de Poisson rammen''_ Kurokiba exclaimed.

First who decided to give comments about the dish was Dojima-Senpai himself.

''It's a soup from southern France made using a dashi of Fish leftovers and shrimp shells.'' Dojima-Senpai commented. Another comment followed.

(I decided to create some fictional judges, hope it will work out.)

-Anthony Buerdain (USA,Refused to accept Michelin star)

''Hmm, I tried this one before, but using this dish as rammen by adding noodles and rusk bread? That's one heck of innovative idea.''

-Weston Blumental- (UK, 3 Michelin stars)

''The body formed by the shrimp miso and fish innards is in completley a wild flavor!'' He exclaimed.

-Paul Bacose- (France, 2 Michelin stars)

''Now,the toppings. Three varieties of finely chopped cheese. Hmm...rouille, Tenkasu as well? I see this is a substitute for croutons. And the rusk we saw just before.''

-Wolfgang Pack- (Austria, 3 Michelin stars)

''Oh, Rusk was smeared with _Echire_ butter and baked very serves to reset the flavor on our tongues after eating that rich soup.''

And another comment came from main judge of this shokugeki, Dojima-Senpai.

''Of course! So that's what you mashed into pieces before. How did you know that dried shells could double the flavor of the whole dish?''

''So you finally noticed...In this ramen, from the soup's dashi to the butter everything has plenty of that powder.''

Out of nowhere, Alice appeared from the back of a Polar Star cheer group and continued explaining Kuroikiba's secret in his dish.

''Shrimp's flavor exrtacts come from the following components: Glycine, arginine and prol-'' She wasn't able to finish.

''Wait, how long have you been here.'' Yuki asked Alice with a bit surprised tone.

''Few minutes maybe. I don't remember'' She gigled. ''I shall continue...And proline. Out of all seafood, crustaceans contain the most extracts. He put in a powder made of the shells which contain plenty of those extracts,so it's no wonder the dish has such an intense flavor.''

'I see, flavor is so good, it's even violent.'

 _'Judges! Please don't forget that there is still one more dish to be tried.'_ Host exclaimed.

'Being second, after such a overwhelming dish must be a hard task. I remember hearing that the girl who almost got expeled all the time, managed to get 93 points in her group and overthrew most of her main oponent's except Alice. Let's what you got for us, Tadokoro Megumi' Chef Paul thought.

'You can do this, just like you did before.' Soma were concentrating on that thought.

Some time went by and so all judges finished their ramen. It was about time Megumi's dish should be served.

 _'I went through a lot of difficult days in this academy. I promised my mother that I will graduate. All this time there were this guy 'My prince' who allways risked just to win me a bit more time here, he's not with me right now, but I'm sure he's watching at me right now. Also, that advice he gave me...I thought over it again and realize, that the person I want to try my dishes, is actually **that Prince himself**.'_

 _'A lot of people consider her nothing more then just a tag along of Yukihira-Kun, but everytime I saw her cooking, she proved it wrong.'_

''Go Ahead'' Tadokoro kindly offered to the judges.

-Paul Bacose- (France, 2 Michelin stars)

''UHHHM..This result is beautiful as well. It's an excellent graceful soup...However..'' He decided that it's going to be better if he won't voice it.

'After that rich seafood ramen, it just ends up lacking impact...She has that timid feel to her, she'll never Reach Kurokiba with this attitude.'

Nevertheless, judges decided to try it, after all it was their duty and they weren't doing it for free.

Soma didn't knew how to react on that, he was kind of shocked as well. 'She won't even try?' He disappointedly thought.

-Weston Blumental- (UK, 3 Michelin stars)

''Well then let's begin with the soup.'' He optimistically proposed. Each judge took spooi into one of their hands and made one swallow. Eyeballs of judges, including Dojima-Senpai became wider and some of them dropped their spoons.

-Anthony Buerdain- (USA, Refused to accept Michelin stars.)

''What a strong flavor this dish has!'' Anthony shouted in shock. ''The soy sauce base actually produces a refreshing flavor, but it has a sweet flavor you would never imagine by looking at it's clear appereance!''

-Dojima Gin- (Japan, No Michelin stars :( )

''What!? Just...How? Ah! This combination of ingredients...I've seen it somewhere...Kozuyu,huh?''

''Yes!'' Megumi answered. ''This has Kozuyu as the base and is finished using paitan soup and soy sauce. It's a ''Kozuyu chicken soy sauce!''

-Wolfgang Pack- (Austria, 3 Michelin stars)

''A dish native to the Aizu region! **Kozuyu!** A soy sauce flavored soup made using a dashi of dried scallops adductor muscles. This dish is made on New year's or whenever you're celebrating something.'' Wolfgang added.

-Paul Bacose- (France, 2 Michelin stars)

''The main ingredient of scallop adductor muscles and the paitan soup create a foundation with a substantial flavor. To think Kozuyu and ramen were so compatible!''

-Weston Blumental- (UK, 3 Michelin stars)

''The Kaeshi (Sauce) was made by combining 'light soy sauce' and 'white soy sauce'

-Dojima Gin- (Japan, 0 Micheling stars.)

''However, there is still some secrets in this dish...Just where does this amaizing flavor come from?'' Dojima-senpai asked.

Megumi took a deap breath and revealed all of her 'cards' to the judges. She slowly began to talk

''The deciding factor for the flavor of this dish...comes from vegetables. The topping of great burdock , shiitake, beans and other things..all of these **were dried and then boiled** ''

-Paul Bacose- (France, 2 Michelin stars)

''I see! By dryi ng and dehydrating them, their flavor is concentrated and their nutritional value increases. The grassy smell of the vegetables also becomes mellower and they create tottaly different flavor than when used fresh...And all of their deliciousness dissolved throughout the soup!

'So that's what you were thinking 'bout. Good move Megumi!' Soma hapilly thought.

-Wolfgang Pack- (Austria, 3 Michelin stars)

''The vegetables characteristic delicate sweetnes...! To think they would make such a clear, yet strong soup.'' He was about to finish, but then he recognised to ask her one more thing. ''Tadokoro-san, what's that little bowl with some sort of paste?''

''Oh,try that before you finish noodles! I would like you to add it to the soup in any amount you like'' She kindly offered.

-Weston Blumental- (UK, 3 Michelin stars)

''Wow! A sourness that feels like it'll wake me up. The flavor became even more potent! W...what is this?''

''For this, I scraped the meat from the bones of the Aizu chicken I used for the paitan soup, and seasoned it with a mix of shiraga negi, perilla and dried plums! Um..I thought it would be fun to have variation in the flavor.''

-Dojima Gin- (Japan)

''No,it's not just variation..While being in harmony with the kozuyu's delicate and easy to damage flavor, it makes the vegetables sweetnes even more prominent. Adding dried plums to ramen is also new and innovative. It's a splendid idea that fascinates the customers even further.

More then 30 minutes judges were enjoying this amaizingly good and innovative dish. But everything has it's end so judges were asked to decide their winner.

'This girl...Her slender body, low voice and clumsy attitude can make a false Picture. In reality she showed that she can do a great job on her own, also that she can be more confident in important situations. That's why...'

 _'And now,judges will voice their speach before telling the results.'_

'Both contestants showed that they're worthy of this competition. Both of them showed innovative,overwhelming dishes. But there will be only one who's going to win. And that person is...

''Memgumi, please her...Wait, where's Alice?''

 **''Tadokoro Megumi.''** Dojima-San proudly shouted.

 **A/N IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! So first of all I'm going to divide this Chapter into 2 parts. Spoiler:Confess and reason why this fanfic was rated M will be shown in the next part. Now that part with blush on Alice's face. I'll noticed that chemistry between them is good so maybe in the future I'll make it secondary ship of this story. Part 2 will be done in few days, after that I'll start to make a new chapter.**

 **One more thing, I'll noticed that there might be chemistry between Shinomiya and Hianko, I mean they would look so nice together.**

 **Now why I was so late? Work,girlfriend,Work,Work,Work,Work,Work,Extra work.**

 **Sry, hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think of this story.**

 **One more detail. If you liked this story, you should check a story called ''The Art of Loving'' very nice story. Sadly author wasn't updating in some time.**

 **Bye bye ZzZ ZzZ ZzZ.**

'


	4. Quick update! New chapter this Monday!

**A/N Hello fellow fanifctioners! Just a quick update. I feel terribly sorry for making you wait so long. Lately, I needed to pay more attention to my work then I usally do, so there literally were no free time in my schedule. 2-nd part of this chapter will be done in a few days, approximately 'til Monday. Just so you know: This story's status is 'On-going' so I'm not planing to cancel it any time soon. After 2-nd part is done I'll try to keep pace of monthly updates. Thanks for attention and peace.**

 **BTW: Season 2 this JULY! Can't wait.**


End file.
